


Lacking Words

by Lumelle



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Atobe's lips are soft and his hands are warm on Sanada's skin. That's all that matters, after all, as Sanada doesn't listen to his words.





	Lacking Words

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in 2009 on my LiveJournal and Fanfiction.net accounts, posted here with minor language edits.

Atobe's lips, Sanada noted, were much softer than his own. He was fairly sure he could taste traces of lip balm, some sweet flavour that might have felt almost girly except Atobe was most definitely not a girl, there was no way he could have ever seemed like a girl with that firm body pressing so close to Sanada's own, so close yet not enough. The kiss was sweet in more ways than one, not just the taste but the feeling of it, too, lips moving slowly against each other and wasn't this okay after all. Sanada's arms reached around Atobe's waist, pulling him just that much closer, Atobe's arms wrapped around his neck and really it was sweet.

 Atobe pulled back after a while, chuckling a bit, and Sanada felt his warm breath against his own well-kissed lips. Atobe said something, something about height difference and kissing and how they really were perfect weren't they, but Sanada wasn't really listening. Atobe spoke too much, he decided, Atobe always spoke too much, but then he was Atobe and that made it almost all right.

There were a lot of things about Atobe that annoyed him, things that he couldn't stand at all, but somehow none of those seemed quite so important now that he had Atobe's fingers combing through the little hairs at the back of his neck while his other hand took off Sanada's cap. If it had been someone else he would have protested, nobody was to touch his cap because it was his cap alone, but then he had Atobe's hand in his hair properly now and Atobe rewarded him with a kiss besides and really perhaps he could tolerate it just this once. Just this once, and all those other times Atobe had done it to him. 

It was most definitely strange, how Atobe could make him change his mind and opinions with something as simple as a touch, all too easy really and what was there in Atobe's touch that made him so very annoyingly vulnerable to the Hyoutei captain's charms anyway, but there was certainly something there that he could neither explain nor deny. The touch of Atobe's hands, of Atobe's lips, the feeling of his body against Sanada's, it was all most wonderful however much he would have wanted to deny it. He hated admitting it, hated admitting just how much power Atobe held over him, but it was true nevertheless. As Atobe nibbled at his lower lip he could almost bring himself not to care at all.

The next kiss was less sweet and more demanding, both of their mouths moving together. It was a battle of a kind, perhaps not quite as sweaty as those they had on the courts but it had just as much pride and stubbornness hanging on it, except in this battle it really didn't matter that much to yield because a new one was going to start shortly nevertheless. His hands moved down further, such a lovely feeling of firm muscle under his hands, he drew Atobe closer and really it felt so very nice. Atobe's hands were moving now, down from his hair over his shoulders onto his back and further, and though he generally disliked people coming so close to him without a proper reason to do so perhaps just once he could stand this just because it was Atobe and because it felt so good.

 He really ought to have had better self-control, he should have been able to resist the temptation of Atobe's touch, but it wasn't quite that easy when he had those heated lips against his and those elegant hands burning his skin as pale fingers wormed their way under his shirt. There was a part of him rather far from his brain that convinced him perhaps it was all worth it after all. Each new touch from Atobe reinforced that conviction, of course it was worth it, it was worth it to stand these touches just for the sake of getting some more of them.

 He couldn't readily recall how they had gotten to this, how the handshakes over the net had become these kisses and touches and wandering hands, and as Atobe's leg wedged itself between his he couldn't really think it was all that important. Perhaps it was just the natural outcome, perhaps it was the next step from their matches and never-ending rivalry. It was just another kind of a competition after all, only in this case everyone won in some way.

Atobe's skin was soft yet his sheets were even softer, Sanada noticed, didn't even dare imagine just what kind of fabric they were or just how much they had cost. The next moment he forgot such questions as Atobe stole his attention again with kisses and touches and that perfectly sculpted body. Atobe's body was so very warm, so hot and inviting and for all his self-control Sanada could only barely hold himself back. Then Atobe told him not to even try. After that he wasn't sure if anything was said after all since it all became nothing but sensations.

Atobe might have said something but Sanada didn't hear anything, he felt the words vibrating through the writhing body under his but couldn't decipher their meaning. Surely they didn't matter all that much when he could read so much from those touches alone.


End file.
